Snow
by JessTheTrash
Summary: It's been a year since Heavenly Host. It's winter, and their final year at Kisiragi Academy. Satoshi and Naomi are beginning to realize their love, on a cold snowy day-as are Ayumi and Yoshiki. A fluffy, snowy fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

The snow fell onto the Kisiragi roof. A beautiful sight. It wasn't coming down as a blizzard, or anything, but as beautiful little snowflakes. The five Kisiragi kids stared at it, feeling a sensation of warmness . They sat there, all in woolly scarves that had been hand knitted by Satoshi's grandma, a lovely woman with a strong passion for knitting. But of course, the ridiculously happy, carefree aura was soon broke. Seiko,Mayu, Sakutaro and Miss Yui couldn't be sharing this sight. Seiko couldn't have been pulling Naomi's scarf, mocking her. Mayu and Shig couldn't be cuddling up drinking hot chocolate. Miss Yui couldn't be concernedly telling them to stay warm. And it hurt. But they knew how lucky they'd been to live through that hell. That was the only thought they had for consolation.

Naomi sniffled a little at these thoughts. She hated to cry. Being labelled as 'weak' and receiving pity…It wasn't what she wanted. And of course, she really didn't want to worry Satoshi. When they'd returned from Heavenly Host, he'd promised not to leave her. And he didn't. If it wasn't for him…She wouldn't be here. He was so kindly, and patient. If Naomi lost her self control, he'd hug her, and say such sweet things…He knew just how to cheer her up. The snow quickened slightly. It was clouding up the windows now, intricate little flakes. Satoshi was staring at it, a child's awe in his face- more than Yuka herself. Naomi couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Satoshi ! It's just snow !"

"It's so…Pretty,"

His best friend and classmate Kishinuma Yoshiki scoffed at him, smirking a little.

"Nerd…."

"W-Wha ?! I'm not a nerd !"

Soon enough , they were all laughing together. Kishinuma loved hearing Ayumi laugh. It was something so rare, even nicer than the Christmas carols playing. God, he sounded cheesy. He was blushing now.

"Kishinuma ? Are you okay ?"

"Yeah…Just thinkin' 'bout everythin',"

"Oh ! Good."

"S-Shinozaki…Do you…"

And then, the loud crackle of a loud speaker interrupted the happy buzz and general conversation.

"Attention all students. Next class is cancelled,"

Cheers went up, the five survivors included.

—-

"U-Uwah !"

Naomi had slipped as they walked across the fields. It was only minor, but of course, she'd face planted the snowy brickery. Her nose was bleeding, and snow was in her eyes. Whilst Yoshiki laughed, Satoshi immediately rushed to help her- tripping up himself, next to her.

"O-Ouch…"

Although her nose was still bleeding, the two of them giggled a little. Satoshi thankfully hadn't been hurt- but had very nearly dived head first into Naomi's chest. Again. He realized how adorable she looked, even like this…

"Here, I have a tissue…" He began to mop at her nose, smiling, his eyes kind. It was times like this Naomi loved him even more than wished he liked her back….But now wasn't the time to dwell on that.

"Thankyou, Satoshi..."

"Hey, it's okay."

The rest of the mopping was silent, the two's cheeks flushed- and not just from the snowflakes on their faces and hair. Surprisingly, it wasn't awkard. She stared into his eyes, filled with so much kindness and warmth.A pang rang through her chest. Seiko would have been ramming their heads together by now...Her eyes prickled slightly. This boy did so much for her...How could she repay him? And why would he ? And then, barely realizing it, she was staring at his lips. They were so full and looked warm. Satoshi began blushing now, noticing her.

"O-Oh Satoshi ! I didn't mean to..."

"I-It's okay,"

He was gulping now, her nose almost clean. She had squeezed her eyes shut tightly, the sight and smell of blood remined her fat too much of Heavenly Host. She remembered the smell of Seiko's corpse...She hadn't smelt warm and sweet, but stale...And cold. A tear dripped down her cheek, and she wanted to scream.

"Naomi...Breathe, girl. B-R-E-A-T-H."

Seiko...Seiko...

"N-Naomi ?! Can you hear me ?!"

This was entirely new to her. She was remembering how she had killed Seiko, her screams...But why only now ? She was wailing now, hands pressed to her head. And then...Something warm pressed against her lips.

"E-Eh ?!"

It was Satoshi. He was kissing her. Without hesitation, she opened her mouth, kissing him back. His lips were warm, and marshmellowy. The kiss was so passionate, making her want to cry in happiness. A warmth filled him smile through the kiss. Her arms draped around his neck. And then, he briefly broke away.

"N-Naomi...I love you,"

His voice was a whisper, and his eyes were practically shut. A deep blush had settled over his face.

"I love you too, Satoshi."

And then, a low wolf whistle broke the moment. Ayumi and Yoshiki stood there, the blonde boy in hysterics. Ayumi was smiling...But there was something behind it.


	2. Chapter 2- Ayushiki

"Ya know…You two are probably gonna be that really embarrassing couple that make out in the halls aren't ya?"

Naomi giggled, a cute pink blush settling over he cheeks at Yoshiki's words. A feeling of love coursed over her, the type you often see in fairy tales for princes. Except he wasn't her prince. He was her flustered dork.

"Probably."

There was silence for a few moments, save the sound of Ayumi's teeth grinding. Why was she such a damn bad class rep? Why was she jealous full stop? These two were practically made for each other…She'd done enough damage, anyway.

"I…I'll be right back…"

She walked away from the four, trying to stand upright, tears dripping down her face.

– —––– -

The view was as pretty as it had been half an hour ago. Everything was still covered in a white sheet, little flecks spiraling in the wind. But…It had lost it's appeal. She hunched further into a ball, fitting perfectly on the windowsill.

"Y-Yui sensei…What do I do?!"

Her teacher had always been exceptionally gifted in this field. She was practically like an older sister. Though, of course, her real sister would just tease her.

"Uh…Shinozaki?"

"U-Uwah? Kishinuma?"

Upon seeing the teary eyed girl, it occurred to him only now about her change in attitude towards him since Heavenly Host. She hadn't been rude before, as such, just a little edgy. And now…They weren't really close, but he really, really loved her. He'd still die in a second for her. She was just so beautiful…

"The hell is up, Shinozaki? Stop. You're worrying me…"

He wiped a tear from her face gently- jumping backwards at the sudden tighten in her features, anger.

"You wanna know what's up?! Moch-id-a. Yeah, thats right. The class rep has a crush on Mochida, goddammit. He shouldn't be with Naomi. He should be with me. She's so bland!"

All her anger came lashing out at him, all pent up. Suzumoto, Morishige…She was yelling, and couldn't stop. The bluette clamped a hand over her mouth at her own words.

"K-K-Kishinuma…I I didn't…"

She was in his arms again now, the safety and warmth flooding back to her. He smelled nice, a type of cologne that invaded her senses.

"Shinozaki…It's alright."

"Kishinuma…I-I…I love you, Kishinuma."

He froze completely. Was she confessing? N-No…His crush was just emotionally vulnerable, right? Thre was silence save the hum of his thoughts and the steady thun-thun of his heart. She pulled away, a small smile on her lips.

"I-I get if you don't like me back…I really do…I don't lik-"

Ayumi was shushed. His mouth pressed onto hers, the taste of his lips lingering on her senses. She'd expected him to smell of cigarettes, taste of char and sweat…But he didn't. He was sweet and soft, filling her senses. She lay against his chest, him stroking her piggytails. And then her eyes landed on a smiling Naomi and Satoshi by the window. But the pangs of jealousy were gone, replaced by pure love. The four exchanged a look, giggling.


End file.
